


passed down like folk songs

by poetryandtragedy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Politics, Song: seven (Taylor Swift), Spoilers for Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, The Hanging Tree (Hunger Games), let's just pretend Coriolanus is good for now, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝Love you to the Moon and to SaturnPassed down like folk songsThe love lasts so long❞
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird/Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 4





	passed down like folk songs

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok i get it, coriolanus snow is worst and honestly, i hate him too. But i recently finished reading the prequel and I really wanted to write this so lets just pretend that coryo has a good heart..for now. Or at the very least has proper feelings (with good intentions!) for lucy gray so yes, his character portrayal in this is not completely accurate for compared to the books. Well, at least until the end.

Lucy Gray Baird was truly an angelic thing, Coriolanus Snow thought as he heard her sing. Amazing as they all were in their own right, the songs that she wrote for him were beautiful even more so. It was almost as if when he heard her sing, or even just her calming voice alone, he was no longer in Panem amongst the terror going on. 

Some nights he had even imagined himself and Lucy Gray running off somewhere. He wasn’t sure where, perhaps north like Sejanus had wanted, just anywhere away from here. He was done with the Capitol, done with being their puppet, but mostly done with Dr Gaul and her twisted mind. It was sick, all of it, and frankly he was ashamed he didn’t realize it way before.

They were laying in the meadow, Lucy Gray hummed and Coriolanus played with her hair.

He’d thought about it, he had been for almost a month now. “What if we run away?” his voice was sure and steady, as if they had already decided. “Tonight.”

Lucy Gray got up. “What do you mean? We can’t just up and leave, Coryo.”

He too joined her level and held her hand. “Yes, we can.” he was earnest. “Look, I know you want to too. I'm done with this life, done. We can go up north, maybe find those people Sejanus used to talk about. We can be free Lucy Gray.”

The dark, curly-haired girl hesitated. Yes, she wanted to be free, free from this life of being controlled by the Capitol. “But what if we get caught?” and suddenly the strong, smart girl who had won the 10th Hunger Games was a scared little girl. Maybe not scared of dying, but scared of being at the mercy of The Capitol.

Coriolanus squeezed her hand. “But what if we’re free?”

* * *

They say that if a poet loves you, you stay immortal in their poetry. Perhaps the same could be said for singers, their love, passion and heartbreak is immortalized through their songs.

He wasn’t sure if Lucy Gray loved him, but now 65 years later, The Hanging Tree had immortalized Arlo Chance and Lil. Though, the people probably didn’t remember Arlo and Lil, they knew the song. And so the two lovers lived, despite the hanging, they were now eternal.

But Coriolanus and Lucy weren’t. Greed and Pride clouded his love. He lost his Lucy, but perhaps you could say that he gained Panem. Power over Love? The latter wouldn’t suffice the times to come, the prior was security to life in Panem.

He chose power. The authority in the orders he barked over the passion of the words he whispered. The feeble voices of the people who had to obey him over the loving voice of his Lucy Gray.

Arlo and Lil’s love passed down like a folk song. But Coriolanus and Lucy’s was forgotten. _Lucy Gray was forgotten._

Despite all that was lost, Snow lands on top, and that was the most important, wasn't it?


End file.
